Last Request
by kittyfajitas
Summary: Response to Challenge #537 from BSV: "The scoobies find out somewhere between season 5 and 6 that Joyce, after learning that Dawn was the key, changed her will to make sure Dawn was protected, so that if Buffy died, then Spike would be Dawn's guardian."
1. Chapter 1

Last Request by kittyfajitas

**Story Notes:**

_I've found myself with a lot of time on my hands and I've decided to use it to improve my writing/story telling skills. I'd definitely appreciate any feedback you have to offer! Warnings and rating may change._

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1 by kittyfajitas

**Author's Notes:**

I may have read the line about Dawn as an energy ball in another story. I posted on SR to see if anyone recognized it from a story and got no response, so maybe it's a product of my fevered imagination. **If the line is yours, please let me know and I will change it or credit you, whichever you prefer. **

_Dear William,_

_If you're reading this, then the worst has happened. I pray to whatever benevolent spirits that might be listening that the contents of this letter never see the light of day. But, since these words are being read, I will go on the assumption that you are feeling very lost. Based on past experience, this probably means you are also injured severely and/or "completely pissed." Whichever way you are, I know it is because you love my girls as much as I do. I didn't always show it in the right ways, either, you know. But all I can say in my defense is that it is extremely hard for someone as ordinary as me to do what it really takes to care for two such extraordinary girls. I'm not able to protect them, now. But the truth is I never really have been. But you can, because you're also extraordinary._

_Dawn is all alone now, same as you. She is going to have a hard time understanding why life has thrown all this at her, and she's also smart enough to start asking the really big questions about her existence. She is not just my little girl, she is the Key. And I have a feeling this means more than we can imagine. She is going to be in as much danger as Buffy always has been, and I am asking you to be her protector. More than that, I'm asking you to be her guardian. The papers are drawn up, I've given you everything you need to take over my affairs as my (much younger) half brother. Hank won't be a problem, you know how to deal with men like him. All you have to do is call the lawyer's office that delivered this to you and they will set you up with the paperwork to sign. They keep late hours so you shouldn't have any problems getting what you need. I've left a package with everything you will need to be "legitimate," as well as a few other things, in my desk at home._

_I do ask that you at least listen to what Rupert and Buffy's friends have to say, and give it some thought before you reject it out of hand. Unless it's really ridiculous, of course. But I am trusting that you will do whatever it takes to protect Dawn, even if the others don't agree. You're the only one other than Tara that didn't treat her badly when we found out about her origins, and you're the only one left that's strong enough to keep her safe._

_I know the two of you will pull each other through the hard times ahead. If there is such a thing as an afterlife, I will be watching over you and doing what I can to help._

_Thank you, William._

_With All My Heart, _

_Joyce A. Summers_

Spike lowered the letter and couldn't believe what he just read. The Slayer's mother trusted HIM to care for his Platelet. _Might be because you refer to her as "your platelet."_ She always was a perceptive chit. Alright, then. He should probably try to sober up.

"So where have the lovebirds scampered off to tonight?"

"They said they were gonna meet Xander and Anya at the Bronze. I'm not sure if they'll be back tonight, it sounded like they had a lot to talk about."

"Alright, then. Well, it's been pretty quiet lately so I 'guess' the bot can handle patrol alone… But why would I want to hang around here with a teenage chit who's just not the green ball of energy that she used to be?"

"And why wouldn't I want to go to Janice's when all there is to do here is learn how to cheat at poker with a vampire that's tyrannical about where and when I clip my nails?"

"The sound is like chewing on tinfoil."

"Who in their right mind would chew on tinfoil?"

"Exactly!"

_**WHUMP**_

Dawn and Spike both started at the sound from the front of the house. Spike immediately turned off the faucet where he had been rinsing their dinner plates.

"What was that?" Dawn asked. Her answer was the sound of the front door handle being jiggled and a scratching sound that would have sounded ominous even if they didn't live on the Hellmouth. Dawn turned her eyes away from the shadowy hallway that led from the kitchen to the front door to see that Spike had gone preternaturally still, his head cocked slightly to the side as he listened. "Whatever it is, it's talking."

"I told you we should prepare for Friday the 13th on the Hellmouth! Especially when it comes in October. And what you just said is definite horror movie dialogue. "

"I'm going to go have a look." Dawn bit back a comment about how saying that was a sure way to guarantee a bloodbath. You'd think the vampire in the house would know that. Then again, it was Spike. If there was going to be a bloodbath he would probably be the perpetrator and not the victim. Dawn was only a little disconcerted to find that this thought comforted her.

Spike took three silent, decisive steps toward the hall and then spun back on his heel to face Dawn. "Stay here, be quiet, find a weapon." He spun back around and was halfway down the hall when a plaintive cry was heard.

"Dawnie! Dawn, are you here? Spike? It's me! Open the door, please! Oh god."

Spike froze in his tracks. The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity but in actuality lasted no more than three seconds before Dawn whispered, her voice shaky, "That's not the bot."

Spike and Dawn's eyes met and then they were both racing toward the front door. Spike got there first and practically ripped the door off it's hinges as he yanked it open. A figure collapsed through the doorway and he barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

_"Buffy?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Last Request by kittyfajitas

Chapter 2 by kittyfajitas

**Author's Notes:**

_Some lines borrowed from the show, because it makes writing fun. _) _Hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spike knew instantly it was Buffy. But he couldn't decide if he was in a nightmare or a dream. He was holding her in his arms. Buffy. Alive. In his arms. But her clothes clung with the smell of decay, and her hands were mangled tools that had been utilized in the most ghastly of ways. Spike immediately lifted her in his arms and moved to the living room.

"Dawn, lock the door." Spike heard a gasp behind him and turned to see Dawn looking pale as… well… him. Her mouth was hanging open and she had a strange look of mingled horror and joy. Spike took a step toward her and said in his most calming voice. "Dawn. The door. We'll get this all sorted. It's gonna be ok." Spike's most calming voice sounded to Dawn a lot like his deadly voice, and it startled her into moving.

"Spike… Dawn. What… What did they do to me? Why am I here? I… I was dead." Buffy whispered her last sentence.

"Not anymore, luv." Spike practically gasped as he looked at her with wondrous eyes, completely overcome with the same emotions he witnessed in Dawn. Though, his weighed favorably on the side of joy. "We'll get the witches and the watcher over here and figure it all out. But right now we need to take care of you."

Buffy looked like she wanted to argue, but then exhaustion overcame her and she just nodded. Spike settled her on the sofa and brushed her dirt streaked hair away from her face. He realized they'd just been staring into each other's eyes for some time when Dawn broke their reverie.

"Spike… Her hands."

"I know, pidge. Can you get some stuff? Uh… mercurochrome, bandages?"

"Yeah…" Dawn headed into the kitchen for the first aid kit in a daze. This was… She didn't know what this was, even though it was something she had imagined a thousand times over. Buffy. Back. She hadn't ever thought through the details, and her stomach turned when she realized that Buffy was in the same clothes they had buried her in. And her hands… She shook her head to dispel the thoughts that had stopped her in her tracks and started looking for the first aid kit. It was supposed to be under the kitchen sink, but of course Spike hadn't put it back where it was supposed to go. Or maybe it was her. She inanely remembered pulling it out to bandage a hangnail she'd had last week, but for the life of her couldn't remember putting it back. Her eyes lifted from the sink as her mind searched for where she had last seen it. She caught sight of her reflection in the window over the sink. She stood, staring at herself as tears dribbled down her chin.

"How long was I gone?"

"A hundred an' forty seven days yesterday… A hundred an' forty eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it?"

Buffy settled her head back against the throw pillow Spike had placed under her head and shut her eyes. Her hands rested on her stomach and she was so still that Spike shivered at the involuntary memory of her lying in her coffin. He had to break the stillness before he went mad.

"How long was it for you? Where you were?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him while she considered her answer.

"Longer."

Dawn returned with the supplies and sat next to Buffy's hip on the sofa. She began bathing her arms with a damp wash cloth.

"How do you feel?"

Buffy was silent again for a while. Dawn concentrated on getting the worst of the dirt off of Buffy's arms and hands while Spike stared at the ground between his feet. When she moved on to wiping her face Buffy finally met her eyes and answered.

"Okay, I guess. Considering I was just dead. I don't understand… You don't know how this happened?"

"No. We were just finishing up dinner and we heard you at the door. We thought it was a monster." Dawn said with an ironic laugh.

"No monster."

Spike suddenly stood from his perch on the coffee table.

"Scoobies incoming."

"No! No, I don't want to see them."

Spike and Dawn both stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Dawn blurted.

_Knock knock knock_

Buffy opened her mouth, no sound coming out, and when it closed so did her expression.

"I'm just not ready. I'll go in the kitchen. Please get rid of them." She lurched up off the sofa, almost tumbling Dawn to the floor before she caught herself and followed after Buffy, shooting Spike a confused glance as she left the room.

Spike moved silently to the door and laid his hand on it while he steeled himself for a performance. He was never a good liar, especially so with women. He heard Willow call through the door as she put her key in the lock.

"Spike? You around?"

He quickly unlatched the chain and twisted the knob to face Willow and Tara. He took in their forlorn looks before placing himself in between the door and the line of site to the living room.

"I wouldn't come in, ducks. Nib' has a touch of stomach bug and didn't quite make it to the loo. Haven' had a chance to clean up yet."

"Oh! Do you want me to take a look at her?" Tara asked kindly.

"No, luv. I think she cleared it all out. She said she wasn't nauseous anymore but she's sleeping now. Don' wanna disturb her."

"Okay." Willow said. She blinked away tears before she thought Spike would notice, though she was wrong. "Um… Did you notice anything strange tonight?"

"Like wha? Something I need to take care of? Still a bit early…"

"No!" Willow exclaimed. Then, more calmly. "No. Just… Um. I had a strange feeling and I wanted to make sure everything was alright before we headed home."

"Nope. Nothing strange at all here, unless you count the color of Bittie's upchuck." Spike looked Willow dead in the eye and she felt like he was measuring her up. In actuality he was just trying desperately not to glance back over his shoulder and give Buffy away. She said she didn't want to see them; she must have a good reason. And he was starting to suspect what it was.

"OK, well… I guess we're gonna head home. Tell Dawn to give us a call when she's feeling better."

"Will do. G'night."

Spike closed the door, making sure it was securely locked and then marched to the kitchen. When he got there he was greeted by Dawn's look of barely concealed rage and Buffy… He hadn't seen that look on her face since she found out Joyce was sick. Red-rimmed eyes and smudged tear tracks on her cheeks. He looked back to Dawn.

"They did this." It wasn't a question. Dawn clinched her jaw before casting a hasty glance at Buffy, confirming his suspicion. He nodded sharply.

"Nib', I bet big sis here would love a bath. Why don't you take her to get cleaned up and I'll… I'll finish up down here."

"Okay. Buffy?"

"A bath would be great. I can smell myself." Buffy quipped with a truly pathetic attempt at a smile. As she passed Spike she laid a hand on his arm.

"Are you staying?"

"Yah… Um… I… live here now. Joyce, she gave me custody. In the event of… I swear I didn't know until after!" He looked sheepish. Buffy blinked hard in shock before she nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Both Dawn and Spike echoed.

"Yeah… Okay. I understand why."

"Alright, then. Um… I'll just be down here." Buffy's hand was still holding Spike's arm and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the feel of her warm palm on his flesh, the harnessed power in her grip. When he looked down she removed her hand and followed Dawn upstairs. Spike scrubbed his face with both hands roughly before storming down the stairs to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Buffy sat in the tub, enjoying the hot water and steam relaxing her aching body. Who knew resurrection was so hard on the muscles? Of course, it may have had something to do with the way she was brought back...

"Ow! You're pulling, Buffy."

Dawn had asked if she could stay and then promptly sat down with her back against the tub. Buffy had been absent mindfully toying with a lock of her long, brown hair while she soaked and she gave a start when she realized how hard she was clutching it now. She released it and rested her hand on the side of the tub.

"Sorry, Dawnie. I guess I'm thinking too hard."

Dawn spun around on her butt and hugged her knees to her chest

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked innocently.

"I just don't get why I'm here again. Is there some new big bad trying to open the Hellmouth?"

"No, I mean… There's your usual demons and vampires. But Spike and the Scoobies seem to be handling it. I think, maybe, they just -"

_**POP POP POP POP**_

Buffy splashed water over the sides of the bathtub as she quickly sat up. Dawn held a placating hand out to her as if to calm a wild animal.

"That's just Spike." Buffy sagged with relief.

"What is he doing?! Is he remodeling or something?" The popping sound kept going in sporadic bursts.

"Uh... No. He has a punching bag in the basement. I told him I couldn't hear it upstairs. I didn't want him to feel bad."

Buffy sank back into the warm water. The new household arrangement seemed a safer topic than what her friends had done.

"So… Has Spike been taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, he has. It's true, Mom assigned him custody. She wrote me a letter. At first it seemed really weird, you know? I mean - my guardian is a vampire. But then I thought, what's weirder? Oh yeah, I'm some kind of dimensional key." Dawn shrugged. "Spike and Giles are helping me research that - my origins. Mostly Spike but Giles recently. They weren't really on good terms at first but Giles settled down after a few arguments. He found some stuff about the monks that made me but he's going to have to go to England to get some special book that might reference more. You'd think it was the original Bible the way he's talking about it. But I guess maybe the trip is postponed now that you're…"

She knew she was babbling, but her sister was staring blankly at the wall and seemed to be paying more attention to the sounds coming from the basement than to what she was saying. Dawn really wanted Buffy to be ok with Spike, so she just kept trying to talk over it, finally trailing off as she became more aware of the actual volume of Spike's stress-relief than she had been in months.

Buffy finally met her eyes.

"The neighbors haven't complained?"

Dawn grinned.

"We told them we were remodeling." The sister's laughter echoed against the tile and they both realized the noise had finally stopped.

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad there's a punching bag in the house."

"You're really okay with this? I mean -"

"Scoobies incoming! All of them! Sound kinda pissed!" Spike's voice rang up the stairs.

Buffy and Dawn's eyes met, both sets wide and anxious. They stared at each other for a few moments until Dawn jumped up.

"Are you up to seeing them?"

Buffy quailed and hated herself for it. It was just her friends. But she had watched the ritual, had seen Willow doing things that were horrifying, while her soul was torn from heaven, and then when she was reborn no one had been there. They left her. In her heart she knew they mustn't have known she would come to in her coffin. But _shouldn't_ they have known?

"Buffy?"

"Um… What?"

"Are you ready to see the Scoobies?"

"Not like I have much of a choice is there?"

Spike's soft knock came before Dawn could answer.

"They're still on the sidewalk, arguing. I'll ignore them but if they try to come in..." To Buffy's ears his voice sounded soft somehow, underneath the sharp edge. He didn't want to scare her, but he was desperate to lash out. She understood the feeling.

Dawn spoke up. "I'll be down in a minute. I still need to bandage her hands."

Buffy was really glad that Dawn was taking over right now. Dawn was glad Buffy was letting her, because her sister seemed oddly at a loss for what to do. She kept half expecting Buffy to have one of her 'leadership moments' and take charge.

"Let's get you dressed and bandage your hands. If they knock, I'll deal with it and you can wait up here."

* * *

Spike sat in the dark, on the stairs, flicking his lighter open and closed, open and closed, focusing on the _snick snick_ sound and glaring at the door across from him. He could hear the Scoobies arguing on the porch stairs and waited for the moment that someone pushed him too far by trying to open the door. The whelp was in a right fit, having been by Buffy's grave and seen it disturbed, and the witches and Anya were trying to convince him that it wasn't worth hurting Dawn if Buffy wasn't here, and if she wasn't… _right_.

The only thing keeping him from tearing the door open and then tearing into the so-called Scooby 'friends' was the sound of Buffy's fast heartbeat and the hesitance in her voice when she said she had no choice but to see them. Nothing spelled _something's wrong_ more than Buffy not turning to her pals. He was outraged by their audacity. To do a spell like that, to not consult Dawn or Giles or _him_…

Spike didn't know how long he'd been brooding - scratch that – _thinking_, until Dawn suddenly plopped down beside him on the stair.

"Are they still out there?"

"Yeah. Voices are quieter, though. 'Spect they're 'bout to leave."

Dawn sighed. "Do you know why they brought her back?"

Spike chuckled. "Your guess is as good as mine. How is she?"

"Kinda shell-shocked looking. I don't think the process was easy on her."

"Never is, luv. Death changes you. But you already know that."

"I do."

They sat in silence for a moment until the roar of engines starting sounded from outside.

"Do _you_ know why they did it?"

"I think, maybe, they just missed her so much and couldn't see past it. I mean, I've been there. Buffy taught me that it was…selfish. I don't think..." She trailed off.

"What don't ya think, luv?"

"She's not exactly thrilled. And I don't think it was just because of the delivery system."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I'm gonna sleep in her room tonight. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, love. Suppose I better give the Watcher a call, though I've no idea how to break this kind of news. I gather he wasn't kept in the loop."

"No way. He'd never have let them go through with it. Well, I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight."

"Night, platelet."

Dawn clomped back up the stairs. When she reached the top she turned to look back down at Spike's tense shoulders and back. On impulse, she rushed back down and wrapped her spindly arms around him from behind.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Me, too, love. Me, too."

* * *

_Buffy sensed herself being drawn toward something and wondered at the sensation. Thus far, she had been unaware of anything resembling space or objects in this place. All she knew was warmth, and love, and peace. She wondered at her wondering, as she hadn't been aware of having thoughts in all her time here. She wondered at the concept of time._

_With a jerk the slow drawing sensation became a strong pull, a tearing, as she felt her being separated from the warm place she had been immersed in. Before her she saw – 'saw? since when do I see? since when am I… I?' - a gate before her. She did not want to go through the gate. On the other side was something she once knew but had been freed from. The gate loomed large above her as her momentum gained and she tried to protest, but there was no protestation here. And then she was passing through she became aware of new - old? – emotions. Fear and doubt and oh god despair despair DESPAIR!_

_She opened her eyes and she saw familiar shapes below her, doing unfamiliar things. A girl… A friend… She was writhing on the earth and with horror Buffy watched as a snake slithered out of the witch's mouth and lashes from an invisible whip criss-crossed her arms and legs. Willow! Buffy tried to call out, she wanted to help her, to end her pain. She looked at the other three surrounding the girl and begged them to help but they stood by while winds buffeted them and they struggled to remain upright. And then she saw it and understood. The power object was glowing red and ominous and she felt herself being wrenched toward it, being drawn in and through and she screamed in terror as her essence funneled into it. Then she screamed in pain as she became aware of her rotted flesh regenerating and she would never forget the agony of feeling her dead body becoming alive in tortuous slowness. Now she could hear her own screams and her eyes snapped open. She tried to breathe but there was no air. It was dark and cramped and 'Ohgodohgod I'm buried!' Her arms flailed and she punched and clawed at the wood of the coffin…_

"Buffy! Buffy, love, you have to wake up!" Spike shook her by the shoulders as he shouted. "Snap out of it, Slayer!"

Buffy's eyes flew open and stared unseeingly at Spike's anxious face and she struggled for breath. She couldn't think she couldn't comprehend the bloody scratches on his cheek or Dawn huddled on the floor clutching the side of her head. CAN'T BREATHE!

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Panic attack. Thinks she's still in her coffin. She needs air. The window." He gathered Buffy's trembling form in his arms as Dawn sprinted to open the window just in time for Spike to leap through it onto the roof. He leaned against the wall and laid the Slayer across his lap, gently brushing her hair away from her flushed face.

"There, now, sweetling. Just breathe. Nothing but open sky. You're free. You're safe."

Ever so slowly Buffy's breath began to even out as she stared at the stars above her. Awareness came back into her eyes and she moaned.

"Oh, god. What was that?"

"Just a nightmare, love."

Her gaze shifted from the sky to Spike's worried countenance. She reached up and lightly touched his cheek.

"You're hurt. Did I…?"

"Nothing to worry about. 'Ts already healing."

Buffy sat up abruptly and gasped "Oh no, Dawn!"

"I'm fine." Dawn's voice came from behind her and she turned to see her sister sitting on the roof with them, a bruise already forming high on the side of her head.

"Just a wallop upside the head. Nothing permanent."

"Oh, Dawnie! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen."

Dawn scooted closer to give her sister an awkward one-armed hug as she steadied herself with one hand on the shingles. "Really, Buffy, it's fine. I was more scared for you than anything. What were you -" She cut herself off at Spike's sharp jerk of the head.

"We best be getting back in before you girls go tumbling off the roof and someone really does get hurt."

"Since when did you become Mr. Responsible?" Buffy asked with a smirk, relieved to have something to divert her dark thoughts.

"Bloody hell, don't call me that!"

She patted his knee and sarcastically reassured him. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"You should see how he gets when I call him 'dad.'" Dawn grinned and leapt back through the window when Spike lunged at her with a growl.

"You watch yourself, missy! I know where you sleep!"

Despite the horrors of the night, Buffy couldn't help but let out a laugh at this strange family dynamic she now found herself in. Spike turned back to her and smiled, feeling joyful at the sound and _oh._ She realized she had never seen him with a genuine smile before. _Yum_, she thought, and the part of her heart that had felt numb and cold all night started to thaw. She wasn't used to thinking of Spike that way -_ liar_ \- but she decided to welcome the feeling as he reached out a hand to help her back into the house. After all, who was she to question her mother's final request?


End file.
